Cumplir una promesa
by Talhos
Summary: AU Despues de volver de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, Naruto se encuentra con una oportunidad de cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Neiji tras su combate ¿Realmente sera capaz de cambiar al clan Hyuga?


Bueno, si, empiezo un fanfic mas a pesar de que tengo otros dos en proceso (y voy con muuucho retraso). Asi que posiblemente tarde un poco en sacar el segundo capitulo de este... de todas formas pienso acabar los tres (¬¬ no se cuando pero los acabaré).

El principio de este Fic coincide con el regreso de Naruto a Konoha en el manga, pero a partir de ahi será un UA (universo alternativo).

Dicho esto, solo me queda añadir lo tipico. Que Naruto y cualquier otra cosa que reconozcais a la primera son de Kishimoto sensei y que no saco un centimo y bla bla bla...

* * *

Tsunade, quinto Hokage de Konoha y famosa por ser uno de los miembros del famoso trío de ninjas (o sannin) no estaba de buen humor. De hecho lo único que impedía que descargase su ira contra el pobre e indefenso escritorio de su despacho era el hecho de que seria la tercera vez en un mes que dicho mueble seria victima de uno se los famosos puñetazos de la actual Godaime (eso y que no tendría donde apoyar la cabeza esta noche cuando se quedase 'trabajando hasta tarde'). De hecho las otras dos veces que había estado tan enfadada como para pagarlo con su mobiliario (quien diría que iba a echar de menos a Jiraiya, aunque solo fuese porque el viejo pervertido estaba tan acostumbrado a sus golpes que apenas tenia que contener su fuerza) había sido por culpa de la misma persona, Hyûga Kûhaku. Kûhaku, a diferencia de la mayoría del clan Hyûga era un político nato y ello le había ayudado a escalar posiciones tanto dentro del clan como en el consejo de Konoha hasta tal punto que en ambos casos había alcanzado una posición prominente. Era uno de los principales consejeros de Hiashi, líder del clan Hyûga. Todo ello no hubiese tenido mayor importancia para Tsunade si no fuese por que ese hombre no tenía escrúpulos, hacia lo que él consideraba necesario por el bien de su clan o de Konoha a casi cualquier precio y pasando por encima de quien fuese. Lo malo era que tenía una tendencia a ser bastante extremista en su visión de o que era necesario y un claro ejemplo de ello era lo que llevaba haciendo desde hacia un mes. Kûhaku había conseguido hacer una excepción a la ley impuesta por el tercer Hokage después de la tercera gran guerra, ley que impedía que nadie menor de doce años entrase a formar parte del cuerpo de ninjas de Konoha. Esa ley tenía una buena razón de ser, el maestro Sarutobi no quería que se viesen a los niños de algunos clanes como simples armas, como pasaba con otras villas como la de la niebla, y por eso creó la ley para poder darles al menos un tiempo para disfrutar su infancia. A pesar de ello Kûhaku consiguió convencer al consejo para que Hyûga Hanabi, a sus diez años de edad, pudiese presentarse a los exámenes de la academia. Hanabi a pesar de su edad pasó la prueba con honores. No es que esto fuese una sorpresa, había un buen puñado de ninjas que habían tenido las habilidades necesarias para entrar en acción a esa edad o aun más jóvenes a lo largo de la historia de Konoha, el propio primo de la chica Hyûga Neiji (que ahora a sus dieciséis años ya era jounin), Uchiha Sasuke y su hermano Itachi (el primero incluido en el libro de ninjas como desertor a Konoha desde casi dos años y medio, cuando abandonó la aldea para unirse a Orochimaru y el segundo incluido en el mismo mucho antes, cuando aniquiló a casi todo su clan dejando a Sasuke como único superviviente) o Hatake Kakashi (que con trece años ya era jounin) son algunos ejemplos de dichos ninjas. Aunque si bien Hanabi tenía talento no llegaba ni de lejos a tener tanto potencial como para que Kûhaku pusiese en juego su posición con una jugada tan arriesgada. Había algo que no cuadraba y eso era lo que más molestaba a Tsunade, era obvio que el hombre estaba usando a la niña, pero ¿para que? Para colmo no tenia pruebas de que estuviese haciendo nada malo. 

"¿Cómo te las arreglabas con gente como esa, Sarutobi-sensei?" dijo Tsunade levantando la vista hacia los retratos de los anteriores Hokages.

Con un suspiro se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la ventana, desde donde se divisaba la calle principal de Konoha y desde donde se podía observar claramente el grupo de Hyûga que había abandonado su despacho unos minutos antes. Por desgracia tenia temas mucho más apremiantes de los que ocuparse fuera de las murallas de Konoha. En menos de seis meses se acabaría el límite de tiempo para encontrar a Sasuke antes de que Orochimaru se apoderase de su cuerpo y con él del Sharingan y si eso llegaba a ocurrir la aldea estaría en serios problemas. Además seguía sin saber apenas nada del grupo de renegados llamado Akatsuki aparte de que su objetivo era conseguir los nueve grandes demonios quien sabe con que fin. Pero a pesar de que en comparación el problema con la joven Hyûga parecía insignificante seguía sin sentirse bien dejando a la niña a su suerte.

"Si hubiese algo que pudiera hacer. . ." La chica ya había pasado por dos equipos distintos, pero cada vez que el equipo se disolvía debido a que no pasaba la prueba final que a la que los instructores sometían a los nuevos grupos de gennin Kûhaku usaba su influencia para que Hanabi se incorporase a otro equipo, tal y como acababa de ocurrir hacia unos minutos.

Una llamada a la puerta de su despacho la sacó de sus reflexiones.'¿Y ahora que?'

"Adelante" Dijo desviando su atención de la ventana a la puerta.

"¿Tsunade-sama?" Shizune, principal ayudante y alumna de Tsunade abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué ocurre, Shizune?"

'Espero que no sean mas malas noticias o estoy segura que tendré que volver a cambiar de escritorio' Añadió Tsunade para sí misma.

"Es Jiraiya-sama, él y el chico ya están de vuelta, llegaran a la puerta norte en media hora aproximadamente"

"¿Lo sabe Sakura?" Preguntó Tsunade visiblemente más animada, al fin y al cabo de no haber sido por la cabezonería de Naruto y el parecido de éste con Nawaki, el difunto hermano pequeño de Tsunade, ella jamás habría aceptado el cargo de Hokage.

"Aun no, he venido directamente a comunicároslo en cuanto me he enterado, Tsunade-sama"

"Está bien, yo se lo diré. A estas horas estará a punto de terminar su guardia en el hospital."

"Si"

"Ah, Shizune" Añadió Tsunade antes de que su ayudante saliese por la puerta "¿Podrías decirle a Hatake-san que se reúna conmigo cuanto antes?" Quizá si que pudiese hacer algo por la chica después de todo. No era más que una ligera idea y no estaba segura si podría funcionar, pero sin riesgo una apuesta no seria interesante.

"Si, Tsunade-sama" Shizune intrigada siguió con la mirada a su maestra, conocía esa expresión en la cara de Tsunade, la misma que tenia cada vez que se disponía a apostar (uno de los pocos vicios de la actual Hokage, ese y el sake). Lo malo era que no solo era famosa por ser uno de los Sannin o por ser la quinta Hokage, era más famosa aún por su mala suerte en el azar, tanto que se la conocía con el sobrenombre de la eterna perdedora. 'Espero que no sea algo importante' pensó Shizune mientras se disponía a cumplir el encargo de su maestra.

* * *

Si había algo que Hanabi odiaba era que le dieran un trato especial debido a su apellido. Y a pesar de las palabras de Hyûga Kûhaku, uno de los principales consejeros del padre de Hanabi, ésta no estaba muy segura de que solo gracias a su habilidad se hubiese convertido en el gennin de Konoha mas joven en varias décadas. Hanabi era perfectamente consciente de su propia capacidad, muy por encima del resto de estudiantes de la academia de su edad e incluso superior a la mayoría de los nuevos graduados como gennin este año. Pero también sabía que su primo Neiji a los diez años era tan fuerte como ella o quizá más (por algo la joven kunoichi había decidido que él era alguien digno de ser emulado, a pesar de ser un miembro de la rama secundaria del clan), así que eso le llevaba a preguntarse si realmente había conseguido el protector, símbolo que era una ninja de pleno derecho, por meritos propios o por pertenecer a la rama principal de uno de los clanes mas importantes de Konoha. 

"No os preocupéis Hanabi-sama, esta vez seguro que os colocan en un buen equipo" dijo su acompañante malinterpretando el ceño fruncido de la joven. 'me aseguraré de ello' fue lo que leyó Hanabi en la expresión de Kûhaku.

Había algo en el hombre que no le inspiraba confianza a pesar de ser miembro de la rama principal (primo segundo de Hiashi si no recordaba mal). Quizá fuese que dicho hombre jamás había recibido entrenamiento ninja (aunque como todo Hyûga había sido instruido en el arte del Jyuuken y el uso del Byakugan), dedicándose desde muy joven a la política, un mundo en el que abundan las medias verdades y los subterfugios. Si, tal vez fuese eso lo que hacia que Hanabi desconfiase de él combinado con el hecho de que hacia poco la joven acababa de descubrir una nueva habilidad bastante útil, la capacidad de leer el lenguaje corporal de las personas. No necesitaba activar el Byakugan para hacerlo, era casi como un segundo lenguaje para ella, era capaz de saber si alguien mentía, e incluso era capaz de prever algunos ataques en medio de un combate. Aun no era capaz de controlarlo muy bien y había ciertas personas con las que no funcionaba, la mayoría ninjas de nivel de Chuunin o superior.

Todavía no le había contado a nadie nada acerca de esta nueva habilidad. Desde que Hanabi entró en la academia hacia ya dos años su padre se había concentrado más en el entrenamiento de Neiji para ayudarle a pasar la prueba para Jounin y entre dicho entrenamiento y el llevar las riendas del clan, Hiashi se había vuelto un hombre muy ocupado. Y aunque a pesar de todo le seguía dedicando tiempo a sus dos hijas, de alguna manera siempre que Hanabi intentaba quedarse a solas con su padre aparecía Kûhaku con algún asunto importante acerca del clan.

Hinata también estaba fuera de la cuestión, a pesar de ser su hermana y de que finalmente las cosas se habían arreglado entre su hermana mayor y su padre a Hanabi todavía le costaba hablar con ella, al fin y al cabo media infancia considerándola alguien tan débil que no se merecía estar en el clan principal o siquiera ser un Hyûga era realmente difícil de borrar. Y no es que fuera por falta de interés por parte de Hinata, pero todos los intentos de la heredera Hyûga por acercarse a su hermana pequeña se topaban con un muro de indiferencia por parte de Hanabi.

Con Neiji ocurría algo muy parecido con lo que ocurría con Hiashi, por alguna razón Kûhaku parecía que se había convertido en la sombra de Hanabi cada vez que tenía la intención de hablar con Neiji a solas. Kûhaku siempre encontraba alguna excusa para estar ahí en el momento justo.

El propio Kûhaku había intentado varias veces hablar con ella. De hecho al principio antes de desarrollar su nueva habilidad Hanabi le había confiado al hombre todo acerca de su estancia en la academia, como era considerablemente superior al resto de la clase en casi todos los aspectos y como por ello la mayoría de estudiantes no se acercaban a ella ya fuera por miedo o por respeto. En su momento su respuesta le había parecido convincente 'Hanabi-sama, sois parte de la elite. Un genio no necesita la compañía de inútiles que le estorben, si les intimida vuestra fuerza es que no son dignos de ser tomados en cuenta' dijo Kûhaku. Durante los dos años que Hanabi pasó en la academia siguió su consejo aislándose de la gran mayoría de alumnos ganándose así una reputación muy parecida a la que tenía Uchiha Sasuke cuando estaba en la academia. No fue hasta después de graduarse hace apenas un mes que Hanabi comenzó a desconfiar de los consejos de Kûhaku. Después de que el primer equipo en el que fue incluida fracasase en la prueba que el Jounin supervisor de dicho equipo les había preparado fue cuando Hanabi se dio cuenta por primera vez que quizá el consejo que había recibido de Kûhaku podía estar equivocado. Además fue entonces cuando comenzó a manifestarse su nueva habilidad. Desde entonces cada vez que había hablado con el hombre siempre había tenido la impresión de que no le contaba toda la verdad.

"¡Como he echado de menos este sitio! No ha cambiado nada"

Hanabi se volvió en la dirección de la que había venido el grito que la había sacado de sus pensamientos. Aproximadamente a una calle de distancia, subido en un enorme poste se encontraba un chico rubio vestido de naranja y negro. Algo en él era extrañamente familiar pero Hanabi no lograba recordar el que. Hanabi observó que Kûhaku lanzó una mirada de desdén en dirección al chico antes de proseguir su camino. La joven Hyûga también continuó su camino mientras intentaba ignorar la sensación de que había visto al chico en alguna parte.

* * *

**Unos minutos antes. . .**

"Hokage-Sama" Dijo la figura que se encontraba en la puerta del despacho de Tsunade. Dicha figura pertenecía a un jounin con aire despreocupado. A pesar de que no llegaba a los treinta años su pelo era completamente blanco. De su cara tan solo era visible su ojo derecho ya que el izquierdo estaba cubierto por el protector, distintivo de todo ninja de Konoha, el resto de su cara de nariz para abajo la ocultaba una tela que se ajustaba a su cara como una segunda piel. Poca gente podía decir que había visto la cara de Hatake Kakashi. En su mano derecha llevaba uno de los famosos libros de la saga 'Icha Icha' del cual no levantó la vista hasta que Tsunade se dirigió a él.

"Kakashi, deberías saber que no es bueno para la salud leer esa basura que escribe Jiraiya cuando estoy yo delante" El tono mortalmente serio de Tsunade no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre lo que ocurriría si el Jounin de pelo blanco no se deshacía inmediatamente de dicho libro.

"Ejem… Perdón" Dijo Kakashi devolviendo el libro a la bolsa situada en su cinturón. Era perfectamente consciente de que no era una buena idea poner a prueba la paciencia de la quinta hokage.

"Te he hecho llamar por dos razones" comenzó Tsunade mientras se levantaba de la cómoda silla que tenia tras su escritorio. "La primera es para comunicarte que Jiraiya y el crío ya están de vuelta, la segunda es porque hay un cambio de planes" Prosiguió mientras rodeaba la mesa, en su camino recogió unas cuantas carpetas "Naruto volverá a estar a tu cargo como estaba previsto, pero Sakura seguirá siendo mi aprendiz durante un tiempo"

"Eso quiere decir que se formará un nuevo grupo" Dijo Kakashi arqueando la única ceja visible de su rostro.

"Así es, quiero que decidas quien será el ultimo miembro del grupo" Respondió Tsunade tendiéndole las carpetas.

"Ultimo… entonces ya esta decidido otro miembro aparte de Naruto y de mi"

"Échales un vistazo y elige bien. Quiero el grupo preparado para presentarse a los exámenes de Chuunin que se celebran dentro de un mes." Prosiguió Tsunade ignorando el comentario de su subordinado mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de su despacho.

"¿Quien es el otro miembro?"

Tsunade se detuvo un momento en la puerta antes de darse la vuelta "Hyûga… Hanabi. Después te daré mas detalles, ahora he de ir a avisar a Sakura de que el crío ha vuelto, por si te interesa llegarán por la puerta norte." Dicho esto Tsunade se alejó por el pasillo dejando a un bastante confuso Jounin en el despacho del Hokage.

* * *

¿Que os parece? bueno, malo... Pues ya sabeis para decirmelo solo teneis que dejar una review. 


End file.
